A Special Occasion
by P.J. Lowry
Summary: Clark goes out for dinner to meet with a friend he hasn't seen in a while. Lois is suspicious and questions his true intentions...


"Good evening. I have a reservation."

"Your name?" the maître d' asked without looking up.

"Kent." He answered. "Clark Kent."

The maître d' checked the log and then straightened up and gave a short respectful bow to Mr. Kent when he realized who had made the reservation. "Welcome, Mr. Kent. I'm afraid your guest hasn't arrived yet. Would you like to wait at the bar?"

"Of course." Clark replied as he followed the maître d' to the bar. Just after he sat down, he ordered a club soda. Clark sat there for a few minutes drinking his soda wondering how long it would take for his guest to arrive, but it didn't take long for someone to come along and occupy his time.

"What the hell are you doing here, Clark?"

Clark turned around to see the all too familiar scowl of Lois Lane, but this time it was complimented by a lovely cocktail dress. "I'm here to meet a friend for dinner."

"A friend?" Lois repeated, "If I really believed that, which by the way I don't... I'd say you're here to squeeze in on my story. Why else would you be here at pricey place like this? No offence Clark, but this establishment is way above your pay grade."

She was right, the place was well above his pay grade but the location wasn't his idea. "Lois if I was going to bud into your investigation, I'd tell you about it. I'm really here for personal reasons."

"And what would those be?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Kent." maître d' said as he stepped in. "Is there a problem here?" he looked over at Lois when he emphasized the word problem. Lois was stunned that the maître d' had actually come over to make sure she wasn't bothering Clark.

"No, we're fine. Thank you." Clark answered.

"Very good, Sir." maître d' replied. "I also wanted to let you know that your guest will be arriving shortly. His chopper will be landing on the roof very soon."

"Chopper?" Lois repeated.

"Oh boy," Clark sighed to himself as he suddenly felt the urge to order something stronger from the bar.

Lois turned to Clark after the maître d' had left. "Who are you meeting here?"

"I told you, I'm meeting a friend." Clark answered.

"And he's landing here by chopper?" Lois repeated. "How do you know anyone that can afford a chopper, let along fly one anywhere he wants in Metropolis?"

"By chance actually." Clark answered.

"Clark!" a voice called from behind. They both turned to see a man in a tuxedo waving to them as he walked in to the large lobby. The maître d' didn't even try to stop the man from entering and simply stepped aside. He quickly walked up to the bar and shook Clark's hand, "Sorry I'm late. I jetted in here as soon as I could."

Lois seemed to be taken back by the fact that the arrival of Clark's 'friend' seemed to authenticate his story, but she was still eager to obtain more information. "I'm sorry and you are?"

The man noticed the abrupt manners and smiled. "You must be Lois." He held out his hand to greet her. "Bruce Wayne."

Lois' shock was obvious. "As in 'Wayne Enterprises' Bruce Wayne?"

"The very same." Clark confirmed for her.

"How the hell do you two know each other?" Lois quickly snapped.

"We met in college." Clark answered.

"That's right." Bruce confirmed. "When I attended here, we were randomly made roommates at our dormitory." Bruce made a wave to the bar to order a drink. "We've been best friends ever since."

"So do you always fly into Metropolis to have dinner with your friend?" Lois sarcastically asked.

"Not exactly, today is special." Just as Bruce said that the bartender arrived with his drink. Bruce held it up to make a toast, "Happy Birthday, Clark."

Lois turned a fine shade of red as it was again her turn to be embarrassed. "Yes, I agree." Well, I'm here on business so I have to go. Was Nice to meet you." With that, she stamped off.

Bruce laughed as he watched the infamous reporter storm off. "Damn, you weren't kidding about that in your face attitude! What a firecracker!"

"Oh man, I am going to pay for that tomorrow." Clark said with a deep sigh. He waved to the bartender to refresh Bruce's drink and to serve him a strong one too.

"That reminds me." Bruce said as he dug into his pocket. "I got you gift." He handed Clark a pretty hefty envelope.

Clark looked at it. "What is it?"

"Something for the guy who can break into any bank around the world but chooses not to because he's a pretty awesome and honest guy." Bruce answered.

"Which is?"

"Cash."

"Very good."

"Don't spend it all in one place big guy."

"Don't think I could if I wanted too."

Bruce smiled and slapped his friend on the arm with a friendly tap. "Let's get to our table. I'm starving!"

"Ditto." Clark replied as he took his drink and followed Bruce to their table. They met for dinner every year in Metropolis for his birthday, something Bruce did for him every since his parents passed away in Smallville. Clark always did the same and flew into Gotham on his big day, but usually they stayed at the manor as Alfred always wanted to take part as well. Bruce always enjoyed coming over to Metropolis not only to see Clark, but this party was one night of the year he would cut loose and really party. Since he owned the place, Bruce didn't care what the maître d' would think about that chaos that was about to ensue. Clark appreciated it, but knew he had a lot of explaining to do the next day as he could feel the scowl of Lois coming from the other side of the room. He turned over and raised a drink for her as he arrived to his table. Oh yeah, Clark thought to himself as he sat down, I am so going to pay for this tomorrow…


End file.
